Leaving Amity
by TheJellyfish2072
Summary: Natasha meets Eric, a first year instructor. After he admits to liking her, a jealous Four comes into the scene. But their relationship isn't quite normal. She's just trying to live a normal life as a Amity-Dauntless transfer, but he makes that impossible. Scene sets one year BEFORE Divergent. Hope you guys like and review! I obviously need the help :)
1. Do i really belong?

**OMG my first story! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, nor am I an adult like Veronica Roth :)**

As we jumped onto the building, a man, more of a boy, was standing on a platform in front of us. He was something else. His hair was shaved on both sides leaving some sort of Mohawk in the middle that was slicked down. Two metal dots were positioned over his eyebrow. He was buff and had a lot of tattoo's. He looked 17 years old. Why is he a leader of sorts? "My name is Eric. Those of you who made it here have just begun. Below, where you will soon be going, is the Dauntless headquarters. This is the only way down. You have to jump." He instructed clearly. His cold eyes fell upon each of us. At Ariel, at me, and when they were on me, being the smallest girl there, a wild smirk appeared on his face.

"Is there water down there?" An Erudite boy asked.

"Guess you'll find out." Eric said. He has an attitude. "Who's going first?" Dead silence filled the bright spring day.

"I-I'll go?" I said. Everyone turned and looked at the 5 foot nothing Amity girl.

"An Amity? Really. Out of all of the Dauntless born, the crazed Candor; an Amity goes?!"

"Ya got a problem with it?" Ariel says quite rudely.

"Not at all." I make my way up, leaving Ariel behind and step up onto the wall. My foot trips a little and I flail a little bit. Eric catches my wrist with ease. If he hadn't, I'd be screwed.

"Umm..thanks." He mumbles something inaudible and I roll my eyes.

~* Page Break *~

I'm falling. I don't know what's below, but I know there is something-they wouldn't have just killed us off before we even got training. I bounce off of a net. The impact is hard, and suddenly I'm rolling. Someone is pulling the net so I can get off. Then, I am face to face with a boy who is about a year older than me, but not a day over gorgeous. I pull my blonde hair behind my ear and take his hand. He has a strong grip, probably from being in Dauntless for so long. Is he a initiate trainer? Am I falling in love with my instructor? Pfft, I'm not falling in love, but dang he's hot. He clears his throat.

"What." I say, coming back from my trance.

"What. Is. Your. Name. Initiate." He replies.

"Natasha." I say.

"1st jumper. Natasha." He says to another person. As he says that, a red and yellow bunch comes screaming down. Ariel. I've known her my whole life and we are best friends. Forever. As the rest of the jumpers come down, there are 2 Amity, 3 Erudite, an Abnegation, and 4 Candor. And of course the 8 Dauntless that stayed. Eric drops down last.

"I am Eric. Lauren will be training the Dauntless-born. I will be training the transfers with my 'friend' here, Four." One of the Candor next to me starts laughing and it's obvious why.

"His name is 'FOUR' you have to be kidding me. Why is it a number?" I swear that I felt the wind of the knife that was thrown at him. It didn't hit him, but it was too close for comfort. I flinched back faster than I thought I could. The boys eyes were wide and he was shaking.

"Yes. My name is Four. But I earned that name and it is be better than you will ever do. What is your name, initiate?"

"J-Je-Jeremy."

"Jeremy. A Candor boy with his Candor priorities, without the ability to close his mouth. This is your first lesson," Dang he's hot. "Keep your mouth shut." Jeremy doesn't say a word, but nods. "Transfers and Dauntless born will be trained separately but ranked together. Those of you who can't make it will be factionless." We all stood with our jaws to the floor. "You chose us, now we get to choose you."


	2. Maybe I do?

Eric and Four give us a tour of Dauntless. I hop ahead of Ariel and walk next to Eric. He's pretty hot too. I could probably get through this training.

"Hey Eric." I say.

"Yes, initiate?" He replies without emotion.

"Initiate has a name."

"Do I look like I care?"

"No."

"Well. My name is Natasha."

"I still don't care." I sighed and slowed my pace, but only because we were now on a bridge.

"This is the Chasm. There is a fine line between bravery and cowardice. There is at least 1 person per year who is dumb enough to jump or fall down. Doing such things cause almost 100% death. Now we move onto The Pit." It turns out, The Pit is just a giant room that they use for meetings and lunch. Luckily, we were gonna have lunch soon. I was gonna be dead on the first day if we didn't.

Ariel and I sat at a table that was the closest to the lunch line. We had hamburgers for lunch, but the Stiff didn't eat any. Something about 'not wanting to eat his friends' or some crap.

"You're in my spot Natasha." Eric growls from behind me.

"Doesn't have your name on it." I reply and continue to eat.

"It'll be written in your _blood_ if you don't move." That got me. I moved about 2 feet to my right, that way I would still be sitting next to him. Four came over and sat next to Ariel.

Ariel decided to break the apathetic silence and talk to Four. "Is this your first year of being an instructor?"

Eric answered for Four. "Yes. For both of us."

"I am perfectly capable of answering questions. Eric."

"Yes I know. But I am more than capable at answering them for you." They went on for almost the rest of lunch. I had a feeling that they were in some rivalry back in training. Four must have been the top ranking, but for some reason, Eric was a leader and Four was not.

I don't know why it happened, but Eric moved closer to me. Like, instead of about 5 inches apart, we are now pretty much touching legs. I'm not saying that that is bad, but different. What if he felt the same way?

Lunch was over all too soon and we were shown to the dorms. It was awful. We all slept in the same room, the showers were open and so were the toilets. No privacy at all. What was uncomfortable about all of this is that we have to shower in front of each other. The people that I don't even know.

"I cannot sleep in this godforsaken room." I whispered. I turned around and see Eric behind me. He nods his head and replies with, "We all had to do it Initiate." I put my head down and sigh into my hands.


	3. Or do I?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT NOR AM I AN ADULT! BTW: IF IT LOOKS LIKE I HAVE THE WRITING SKILL OF A 13 YEAR OLD, WELL TAHT'S CUZ I A 13 YEAR OLD. Thanks for reading! Love you all! Especially TheMuffinGirl31! FF's Forevs and you know it :D I'm gonna describe the characters more and I hope you all are in love with 'em. I'ma give ya a long chapter. Or at least slightly long! Yay. Omg you would not believe how hard it was to write this chapter (I was at a sleepover and half of it was written whilst my friend was asleep) ENJOY 3333**

My head lifted out of my hands and I sighed again. This is gonna be a long few weeks. What did I expect though? I'm obviously not ready for the fights that we are starting tomorrow. What if I'm paired up with someone twice my size? Like that boy Gavin-or was it Gabe? Or Gabriel? What does it matter? I'm gonna be fighting someone. Plus I'm the smallest one here. The closest one to my size is Ariel who is almost 6 inches taller than me and to others, _she _is short! Gabe-or whatever his name is- is like, 5' 11. That's tall!

"OK. Initiates. Your new change of clothes are right here." Four pointed to 3 carts with the new black clothing. Eric spoke up. "The first cart has your training clothes, second has pajamas and the third just has some regular clothing. They are organized by size. Only take one of each, and when you are done, go through this door and into the second room on the left. That is the incinerator room and there is where you will dispose of your old factions clothing."

"Why don't you just give them to the Factionless?" The Stiff asked.

"That's what the Abnegation do. Not the Dauntless." He said shrugging, emotionless as always.

~* Page Break *~

Once I changed, an awkward experience; that's for sure, I brought my old Amity clothing to the incinerator room and tossed them into the fire. Ariel comes in quickly after me, looking freaked out. "OMG Natasha!" Her normally straight strawberry blond hair was frizzed to the ceiling. Not literally, but close and her eyes widened with the horror one could only imagine. She had a slightly plump face and a heavy set of freckles, unlike my light set.

"What."

"The people here are weeeiiiirrrd."

"Tell me about it," I replied rolling my eyes. "But look at this. The incinerator is like, really open. Imagine if someone pushed someone in there!"

"Woah there Natasha, we're not officially Dauntless yet."

"Well we're not Amity anymore, Ariel."

"So what are we?"

"Hopefully not Factionless in the future."

"True dat."

The day went on and we practically didn't even talk the rest of the day. The training was starting tomorrow, and thank the heavens it was. For dinner someone put containers of food for each of us on the edges of our beds. I grabbed it cheerfully and dug in, savoring every bite of the steaming hot pizza. The Abnegation neglected the food once again saying "That's just not right, putting our friends in food." He sighed. "Seriously, does _anyone_ agree?" He looked around the room and saw that no one was fazed by the comment. No one listens to the Stiffs anyways.

~* Page Break *~

The next day came all to quickly. Training was today; the day Natasha dreaded. Being small means she has to prove that she belongs there. Her height could be an advantage considering everyone outweighed her by at least 25 lbs. With the exceptions of the Stiff. But he outweighed her maybe 10 pounds which is odd, him being a vegetarian. She could easily take him in a fight. It looked like the only fat in his body was the muscle keeping him standing. **((A.N. Hahahahahhah Buttmunchhh I'm talkin' 'bout yoouuuuu. Lolz Just kidding.))**

Ariel had braided her long hair into a side braid that cascaded to her waist in a twisting horror. I changed quickly and avoided all of the other initiates who got in my way. Eric's voice over the intercom boomed.

"All transferred initiates, please report to the training room in 10 minutes and no later or you _will _become Factionless." Ariel and I don't wanna take our chances, so we run over there as soon as we can. When we arrive, we are close to the last ones there. Jeremy was still changing-he's shy and didn't wanna change in front of everyone. Eric looks up at the wall where a mechanical clock lays ticking silently. It was past the 10 minutes and Jeremy wasn't there yet. Poor him.

He runs into the room and walks up next to his Ex-Candor friends. Everyone stared quietly at him. Eric cleared his throat. "Jeremy. You're late."

"Yeah, so."

"I thought the announcement was clear."

"Are you really gonna kick me out of training cause I am a minute late?"

"Yeah." Four leads Jeremy out of the training room and everyone stares at Eric, wide eyed and scared. "Now. Training starts now." And he wasn't lying. The next 4 hours were the most painful in my whole 16 years. And it didn't end there. We had to fight-the most dreaded part and I was against Pepper. And Erudite girl. I sadly lost with a dislocated shoulder and half a day in the infirmary, missing lunch, but luckily my bestie, who won against the Stiff brought me a cold grilled cheese about an hour after lunch. But who cares if it's cold, it's food! I still couldn't move my right arm and I was thankful that I am left handed.

Later that day, I was free to go and my right arm was 100% fine, I went to the training room to go, well, train. I was happy to be alone, but something was making me feel like I wasn't. And I wasn't. Standing about 30 feet away was Eric. Out of all Dauntless, it was Eric. I would have preferred Connie, the 5' 8 Ex-Candor chick who won against Gabe. "I wanna be alone, Eric."  
>"No you don't." He replied quietly.<p>

"Ok. I don't, but I don't want you to be here." I snap. He sighs and walks closer, I tense up turn quickly to see Eric was still about 10 feet away.

"Natasha, you don't have to freak out. I'm just here to help." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the punching bag I had been failing miserably at even budging. "You aren't using your whole body in the punch, it'll give more of a hit." I attempted and failed the first time. As soon as I tried again, it actually worked. "Good. Now meet me here tomorrow? Same time?" I slowly blinked and nodded. Was I meeting a new side of Eric?

**Oh la la. Natasha meeting a new side of Eric? Or is it just instincts for bigger people to take care of smaller people? Whichever it is, Natasha isn't liking it, being the independent brat she is. 3333 Stay tuned, my lovelies!**


	4. DELETE IT NOW URIAH

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS CRAP. OMG it's not crap lolololol JKJKJK. It belongs to Veronica Roth, who I very much admire for getting me obsessed in the world of the factions. **

I meet Eric the next day after hours. I went to one of the few Dauntless clothing shops and bought a cuter training outfit with Ariel. Instead of black sweats and oversized tee shirts, I have a pair of black shorts with red lettering saying 'Dauntless' over the butt, which aren't as comfortable as they look, and a tight fitting black shirt saying 'Dauntless' over the chest in maroon. The shorts were shorter than I preferred, but Ariel persuaded us to get them saying "There are some cute boys here Nat, you gotta get 'em to like you." Like me, meaning like my body, but that's how Ariel thought.

Eric stared at the maroon lettering on the shirt. I cleared my voice, but he still didn't come out of his trance. "Hey. My face is up here." I say in a sing songy voice. He brings his eyes up to mine quickly and I accidentally giggle from the embarrassment and guilt upon his face. "Um...Sorry, i-it's..I'll be right back." And practically runs out of the room.

He comes back in about 5 minutes looking way too serious. "What're we gonna do now? It seems a lil bit useless to use guns and punching bags were yesterday."

He took a second to think before responding. "I was thinking hand to hand combat?" I could see the gleam in his eyes and knew what he was up to immediately. I decided to do what Ariel would do and play along. If he flirts, I flirt. It's the rules of being a girl -according to Ariel- **((I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN TELL, BUT ARIEL IS A BAD INFUENCE)) **"Yeah. Let's do it."

We went to a 10x10 mat and started. We circled around each other, me, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous attempts to flirt on me. He tried to go easy on me, but I couldn't even fight that. "Come on Tasha, you fight like an Amity." I ducked just fast enough that his punch was inches away. I threw my own punch, obviously missing it's target. "Aim. I can tell what you are going to do, be unexp-" I ducked down and kicked his legs out from under him.

"Unexpected enough?" I say laughing.

"Quite."

"I need to get back now," I say packing my other clothes in the small Dauntless bag.

"Tomorrow. Same time, initiate." I nod and run out of the room. I jump out of my skin when a hand clasps over my mouth. Turns out to be Ariel.

"Oh ma god. What in the 5 factions was that for?!" I whisper-scream at my best friend.  
>"Calm your butt, I wanted to see what you'd do. Plus, we're going to a party and I need your help. I cannot, for the life of me, decide what to wear. You're the one who's good at that stuff!" I scowl.<p>

"No I'm not. You are."

"Ok, but I still need your help."

"I don't even wanna go!"

"You. Are. Going."

"Ariel! No. I am not!"

"You're going. END OF DISCUSION."

"Fine. But I'm leaving when I get the chance."

"Oh no you won't."

We argued for a few more hours, until we got to the dress shop. Like, the WHOLE store was black fabric, either too short or waaaaaay too inapro-pro. I made the mistake of letting Ariel pick my dress. Bad. Idea. She picked out a really really really short black dress with a maroon stripe down the sides. I nervously walk out of the dressing room and Ariel squeals. "OMG Nat, that dress is perfect on you! You actually look like you have curves!" I nervously laugh.

"Umm...thanks?"

"Don't mention it." Ariel glances down at her black-cased smart phone and her eyes widen. "OMG, if you hadn't been in the training room making out with Eric, we would have been there already!" I stopped in my tracks

"You think I was-w-with Eric?! WHAT. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO! Why would you think that?!" I was gonna kill whoever told her those lies. "Who said that?!"

"I heard you guys." She rolled her eyes.

I spoke in a serious tone. "Listen. I was _not _'in the training room making out with Eric! That is ridiculous. I don't even like him. We were just training, cause yesterday I was in there and training by myself when suddenly he comes in and starts giving me tips on how to punch a punching bag. And it was probably some other couple making out in a closet next to where you were SPYING on me. GOD." I stomped back into the dressing room and hear her huff in disappointment. I quickly change back into my training clothes and stepped back out. "You better not tell anyone." I growl.

"Done it or not, I wouldn't." She hissed back.

"Let's go get ready." We go buy our new dresses, hers was like mine, except about 3 inches shorter and a little bit more 'party-y'. After our makeup is done, we head off to the apartment.

~*Page Break*~

We ended up playing a bunch of silly games. Four, Uriah, his brother Zeke, Me, Ariel, an Erudite girl who goes by Delilah, the Abnegation Tod, and 2 Candor, Bella and Chris. Eric wasn't there, but it didn't surprise me, he probably wasn't the type for these kind of things and neither was I. But Ariel dragged me here, almost literally.

The first game we played was bed wed or dead. Uriah went first, being as it was _his _party.

"Zeke:" He said to his brother. "Marlene, Shauna, Johanna." I didn't recognize Marlene or Shauna, but Johanna is the 'leader' of Amity practically. His brother answered quickly.

"Bed Marlene, Wed Shauna, Dead Johanna." His brother laughed.

"I'm gonna tell them!" He taunted.  
>"Oh you better not."<p>

"Oh I will." Zeke mumbled quietly.

"Four. Bed Wed or Dead: Lynn, Lauren, Jane." He took some time to think.

"Bed Lauren, Wed Jane, Dead Lynn."

"Tod. Bed Wed or Dead,"

The game went on for another hour and we started Candor or Dauntless. I started the game this time and asked Delilah, Candor or Dauntless.

"Candor."

"Who do you like." I giggled with Ariel and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Well I did like Jeremy, but he is now Factionless. So now it's Chris." She said quietly. His head popped up at the sound of his voice and smiled at her. He mouthed 'I like you too' and she blushed a bright cherry red. "Umm...Bella. Candor or Dauntless?"  
>"Dauntless for sure." She grinned from ear to ear.<p>

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Tod."

"Fine. Let's go Tod." She stood up.

"Wait. Wha-what's 7 minutes in heaven?"

"Just follow me and I'll show you." She said in a seductive voice. The Stiff's eyes widened, but continued to walk.

Ariel took over and asked me, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."  
>"I dare you to go out into the hallway and kiss the first person you see. No matter who it is."<p>

"Umm. Ok?"

"I'm gonna record this!" Uriah yelled getting out his phone.

I walked out of the apartment and leaned against the wall while the others hid behind the door, waiting for a person to come by. No one came for another minute. But when they did, the first thing I saw was the 2 piercings above his right eyebrow. A tattoo portraying from under his shirt on his neck. I took a deep breath and sighed. I could hear Ariel trying to contain her laughter. He got closer and I started feeling uncomfortable, but a Dauntless never turns down a dare. NEVER. I looked at him right in the eyes and ignored the uncomfortableness. He seemed to not even notice that it was me, but when he got closer, he noticed, and his eyes widened. I approach him, stand on my toes and put my lips right on his. I think I actually started enjoying it – wait, what am I saying? I would never enjoy that! It's Eric for god's sakes! When I pull back, Eric looks like he enjoyed it too. Hmm...

When I turn around and look at everyone, they all look at me strange. It's weird, but I just ignore them and walk back into the room. "Thanks for forcing my first kiss, guys." Their mouths agape and eyes wide. "Whatever. Let's get on with the game."

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Your first kiss...was with ERIC! OMG." Ariel shrieked. "I guess now you _have _made out with Eric."

"What." Everyone said in unison.

"Umm...nothing." I stare into my lap and blush furiously.

"Tell. Us." Uriah said, serious for the first time in his life.

Ariel spoke up. "Before the party started, I thought Nat and Eric were making out."

Bella and Tod come out of the closet. "Did we miss anything?"

"Yeah. A lot." Four admits.

"Tell us!"

"Natasha had to kiss Eric." Zeke started laughing.

"Pfft. It was more like making out."  
>"They both obviously enjoyed it."<p>

"Yeah. The look on his face, though!"

"OMG it was priceless."

"I'm so glad we recorded it."

"OH MY GOD DELETE IT NOW URIAH."

"You can't tell me what to do." He teased.

"Oh my god. Please Uriah."

"No. I'm gonna show it to them! Hahahah." I put my knees up on the couch as he showed it to Tod and Bella, all of them laughing the whole time.

"URIAH. DELETE IT FOR GOD'S SAKE." I stood up and walked out the door, my face in my hands.

As soon as I walked out of the door, two ruff hands pulled me away from the door. I think that it's Eric, but suddenly a blindfold appears over my eyes and I can't see a thing and start to scream. A hand comes out of no where and I bite it, an unrecognizable voice cries out in pain. I kick and try to flail my arms out of their reach, but their grip is too strong. With a blindfold over my eyes and a gag in my mouth, I let my body go limp. They don't have trouble carrying me, sadly, I wish I weighed more. Two hands on each of my arms and one on my back, but there has to be more, I think. As soon as they stop pushing, I immediately rush forward only to run into a warm wall of muscle. Voices are springing up from everywhere but none of them recognizable. Except one. Eric.

**Ooooooohh! Cliffhanger to da max! LOL. Hang on until next time! But until then, TheMuffinGirl31 has amazing stories that you should check out! So does t0bias3at0n. Check 'em out.**


	5. That Party though

**I am _so _so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in a week! :'( I feel bad. But this one might be longer than the others? It took up 3 pages at 12 font..so idk yet. Probs. ~TheJellyfishAndtheUnicorn~**

I pushed and shoved and cried out, but all I got was a foot to the shin and a smack to the face. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but it was too muffled to hear. I felt my captors take me to a different room where there was a bed-or so I assumed-and a miniature kitchen, that I found by running into the freezing door of the fridge. Maybe it was someones apartment? I could feel their rough hands on my back and shivered away from their hands. All too soon, they pushed me a couple feet and I stumbled onto the bed. I was tired, but I can't fall in asleep in here!

"_No one's gonna find me for days!_"I think to myself.

The gag is untied and I start to scream. "Who are you guys! Why me? Let me out!" I whine/scream.

"All will be reveled in due time."  
>I laugh a little. "That sounds corny." Then I groan in pain as a hand comes quickly across my face. <strong>((A.N. I am glad I have TheMuffinGirl31 with me, cuz I was gonna write 'fastly' instead of 'quickly' cuz i'ma nerd! LOL)). <strong>"And can you guys stop slapping me?!"

"If you can shut your mouth, yes." I hear Eric say.

"You out of all people should know that I can't." I raise my eyebrows and move my head in his direction.

He sighs and agrees.

**ERIC'S POV.**

I sit down in my kitchen chair to think. _Why did I agree to this? I have to get her out of here before someone does something stupid. Unless someone else gets to her first. I bet she doesn't trust me at all anymore. Does she even know it's me? Of course she does. She's not stupid! What if Four saves her! Then she'll totally fall for him. But why did she kiss me? I saw Uriah recording...was it a prank?! Or a dare? Is it bad that I want to do it again? Or that I enjoyed it? What if it wasn't a joke, or she wanted to do it? I will surely agree...did I just think that. God, what is wrong with me?!_

**NAT'S POV.**

I managed to fall asleep for about 30 seconds until I was roughly shook awake by a pair of rough hands. I groaned and attempted to get up. The person only pushed me back onto the bed, pinning my already tied hands above my head and put their lips to mine. I was to shocked to try and squirm away. Then I recognized that taste. _Eric._ I pulled my head back from him as far as I could.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! I kiss you ONCE in the hall, AS A DARE, and you kidnap me, only to make out with me?!" I sigh and relax back into the bed angrily.

"Listen-"

"No!"

He pulls the blindfold from my head and I can finally see the room. Most of it was a black with maroon hints and the walls were light gray.

"Why did yo-"

"Let. Me. Talk."

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy-too-good-for-just-telling-a-girl-that-he-likes-her-and-kidnaps-her-instead." I say to myself, but aloud.

"Listen." I stay quiet. "Yes I do like you, but this was planned way before all of _this _happened, so now that's a big mess and I'm trying to find a way out of this without getting myself in trouble."  
>"Well I don't know if I like you anymore."<br>"Kidnapping is a stupid reason to stop liking someone."  
>"Is it really, Eric?"<p>

"No, but I'm trying, Nat!"

"Are you really?"

"Yes."

"Just get me outta here!"

"I can't just do that!"  
>I grumble something to myself and fail at crossing my arms, due to the tie. "Then as soon as possible and please...don't make me factionless."<p>

"I'll try 'princess'."

"I don't like nicknames."

"Well that's just too bad."

"Work on it!" I shouted. "And untie me."  
>"Nahh..." He said, placing the blindfold back over my wide eyes. "You're more fun this way anyways."<p>

"You littl-" The gag was placed back in my mouth as I grumbled the rest.

"Don't try anything, Nat."  
>"Yu ant sap me."<p>

"I have no idea what you just said." He laughed.  
>"I aid, yu ant sap me." I angrily said. He gently removed it. "Pansycake, I said you can't stop me from trying anything, but you better not-" And I was interrupted by the same lips that produced my first kiss.<p>

"Stop!" I yelled at him through the kiss. Turning to my right, I scrunched my eyebrows and stayed quiet. Nothing like that will-hopefully-happen again. I couldn't tell his initial reaction to the rejection, but I could tell he was disappointed. This time, the gag stayed off until he left, but after he did, I immediately took the blindfold with my tied hands. Getting up, I walked into the kitchen that I could finally see, and taking the closest knife out to cut the rope. Unfortunately, I couldn't just untie it considering it was just too tight. Once the rope is off, I try and open the door. It was locked. Of course. I don't know why I thought it would be anything else, but locked.

**ARIEL'S POV.**

I hopped over to the door, looking out of the door and seeing that Nat wasn't there. Where did that lil' stinker go?

I walk into the hallway, sensing that she isn't there, I go back into the apartment, where the others are waiting hopefully. By this time, I was left without a shirt, along with Uriah, Chris, and Four. Tod had left earlier, too embarrassed to play, and Delilah had accepted every question or dare she got, along with Zeke and Bella.

"She ain't out there." I mumbled. "I knew she was lost without me." Some of 'em laughed.

"Come on! Let's keep playing com C or D. I'll start." Uriah said, putting down his drink. "Four! Pansycake or Dauntless?"  
>"Dauntless."<p>

"I dare you to sing a song."

"But I suck at singing, man!" He sighed and realized he would rather sing than take off an article of clothing. He began to sing a song I didn't know, but he was dang good. After a while his cheeks were flushed and he looked down at his hands. "So yeah...I can't sing..."

"OMG that was good!" I squealed.

"Nuh uhh."

"Yeah huh!"

"Whatever. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"  
>"Candor." He replied after a moment.<br>"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screamed. He didn't yell it, or say it loudly, he _screamed _it.

"Uriah. I am going to slap you in the face if you say that STUPID WORD again." Zeke said, glaring at his brother.

Four continued. "What is the _worst _thing you've done?"  
>"Like I'd tell you guys." He pulled off his leather jacket. He had a thin dark gray t-shirt on under it, which showed off his abs perfectly. "Ariel...Candor or dauntless?"<p>

"Did I join Candor? No. Dauntless." I say, sassily.

"I dare you to go to the Pit, and go around asking people if they like Mayo!"  
>"Ok. I can do it! But wait, can I put a shirt on first?"<br>"Nope! Just go. It'll help." I raised an eyebrow, but went out anyways. The Pit was down a couple confusing halls, but once I got there, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHO LIKES MAYO?" and got a couple strange looks.

Eric was out there, and gave me a look that screamed '_what-the-living-crap-initiate-what-are-you-doing?_'

I hopped over to him. "Do you like Mayo?" I asked in an awkward voice.

"What. The-"  
>"Do yoouuuuuuu?"<p>

He looked extremely confused. "Where's your shirt, initiate?"

"I asked first." I said, singing out the 'first'.

He turned on his heels, leaving before I could ask it again.

After weirding out a few more Dauntless, Zeke gave me the 'all clear, come back now' and I ran out of the Pit, totally embarrassed.

"That was the most embarrassing dare I have ever done...OMG."

"That was the best. Except the kissing one." Uriah commented loudly. "Now let's continue."  
>I started it again. "Bella! Candor or Dauntless?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.<p>

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Bella blushed, looking at the floor and nodded. "Omg omg omg who?"

"One question only, Ariel!"

"Ugh, fine. You're no fun." She gave me a look, saying "Don't push it."

"Chris, C or D." She added.

He waited for a moment, thinking until he finally answered. "...Dauntless..."

"Brush your teeth," She said. "And then drink a whole glass of orange juice."

After he did, he made the most disgusted face.

"Eww! I have never done that, and never will again." He commented, spitting the orange juice back into the sink.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless."

He chose Dauntless and Chris told him to drink a whole bottle of hot sauce. Uriah got him a water bottle, because the only hot sauce he had was extra extra hot and Zeke didn't do well with spicy things.

While he was chugging the bottle, Uriah downed the water bottle behind him.  
>"My mouth is on fire, Uriah where's the water?" He said quickly.<p>

"Oh you wanted some?" He said, handing Zeke the empty bottle.

Zeke's mouth dropped open. "What the he-"  
>"Oopsies." Uriah said with fake innocence.<p>

~*Page Break*~

As the game went on, I was left in my underwear and bra along with the other 2 girls. Four still had on his black jeans, and Zeke in his boxers with Uriah. The game was absolutely awkward and totally embarrassing.  
>"I think this is good enough. The game should be over-I don't want to go on." Delilah said, grabbing her stuff and got off of Chris' lap, because Four dared her to sit there, considering they were practically dating now.<p>

"Agreed." We all said in unison.

And we all left after putting our clothes on.

Now to look for Natasha...where is she?


	6. Losing Inspiration

**Well all of the people enjoying my fanfiction, I am no longer going to be writing this one. BUT my best friend TheMuffinGirl31 is going to be. She is gonna be writing the parts, and I will be uploading them. I have simply run out of inspiration and feel like this story isn't going anywhere. But she doesn't. And she is my best friend, so I trust her with my first fanfic. Be nice to her writing!**

**Love, TheJellyfish2072 & TheMuffinGirl31**


	7. Oat Bags

**A/N: Yay! I'm excited for this chapter. Hopefully I do as good a job as Jelly did. Or better. I'll probably do better, just sayin'. JK. If you're confused you should probably read chapter 6.**

**ARIEL'S POV**

I think back to where I last saw that little turd an hour ago. She was screaming for Uriah to delete the video of her and Eric kissing – and enjoying it. Oh my god, that was so awesome. It's so going all over the internet: 'Eric finally finds love' and then a nice sequel of her screaming at Uriah: 'A hidden love' That would be pure gold, but she is my bestie, so I wouldn't get her permission first. After that, I don't really know what happened, I was still laughing at her willingness to have the video deleted. What could have happened in that time? Anything. That makes this so much easier. Aliens could've landed and bribed her with cookies to live on a distant planet where hot boys roamed the land. But, if that had happened, she would've certainly brought me.

Maybe I should start thinking outside of the box – wait inside. Or did I mean outside? No, it was inside, I'm sure of it. Wow I need some sleep. Oh well, sleep is for the dead. I decide to aimlessly roam the halls in hopes of finding her.

About a half-hour later, I run into someone. Well, not just anyone. One of the Dauntless-born initiates. And DAANG! They're hot!

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry. I'm a little lost." That wasn't true. I was a lot lost. I think I ventured to the leaders' dorms. I'm not good at navigation.

"I can help, if you want." This mystery guy had abs that were _very_ visible through his shirt. He had stone-chiseled features, especially in his jawline. He had messy blonde-brown hair that slightly brushed his forehead and the perfect shade-of-blue eyes. He was about maybe 3 inches taller than me.

"S-sure that would be great. I'm looking for my friend." I respond.

"Well what happened?" He asked.

"We were playing Candor or Dauntless with a couple friends and she disappeared between dares and I still can't find her."

"Ok. Well, she's probably not up here, let's go downstairs and search the common areas, the pit, the cafeteria, etc. My name's Jason, by the way."

"Ariel." I state.

"That's a pretty name. I like it." I almost – _almost – _blush.

"Thanks." I smile.

**NAT'S POV**

I knew I was going to be screwed as soon as Eric came back and whoever else was working with him. Thinking back to when I was being captured, I think I had about 3 or 4 captors, including Eric. Eventually they would all come back for me. I don't know what they were planning, but I had to get out of here soon. I'm not strong enough to kick the door down, and there wasn't any windows – OBVIOUSLY – so how else could I get out of here? I pressed my ear up to the door and heard some talking. I could only make out a few words.

"I don't care if you … her … know what you need to do." A voice I've never heard before spoke.

"But, I just can't … what if she …?" That voice I recognized as Eric's. Were they planning something? It sounded like Eric answered to the other voice. They talked a little more, quieter, so I couldn't hear them as well, and in a couple minutes I could hear footsteps, heading towards the door. Crap, crap crap crAP CRAP! I started freaking out and grabbed the rope that had bound my hands together from the kitchen – where I left it – and the blindfold, running to the bed. I tied the blindfold back around my face and haphazardly wrapped the torn rope around my wrists, resting my hands behind my back. I laid back down onto the bed, as I was before. Hopefully they wouldn't think that I had tried to escape. I take deep breaths to relax my breathing. They would know that I was running around frantically if I was huffing and puffing. I only hear one pair of footsteps make their way towards me. Rough, calloused hands rip the blindfold off of my head.

Chapped lips – which I have come to recognize very well – plant themselves on mine and one of his hands goes to my left side. Since this is the third time, I'm now tired of resisting. If Eric was a bad kisser – now, I'm not saying that he's a good kisser – then I would have more of an urge to resist. Actually, kissing Eric was more pleasant than I thought. I bring my hands up and place them at the back of his neck. Eric abruptly pulls away, his expression full of confusion.

He's holding the torn rope in his hands.

"WHAT IS _THIS_?" He yells at me. It hurt my ears since he was only one freaking foot away from me.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUST SIT HERE ALL NIGHT WHILE YOU TRY TO WORK AROUND YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME AS AN OBSTACLE TO THIS BIG MASTER PLAN YOU HAVE. I'M NOT GOING TO BE AN UNWILLING PAWN IN YOUR PLAN, AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE ON A NEED-TO-KNOW BASIS. TELL ME WHAT IS FREAKING GOING ON."I scream. I project all of my anger from this terrible evening into that outburst. I was sitting up by now. Eric doesn't respond. His expression barely changes. "Fine." I deadpan calmly as I stand up and walk up to the door. I know this, a, probably won't work, and b, will hurt tomorrow; but I didn't care right now. I have a feeling that Eric's 'master plan' wasn't what you would consider 'beneficial to the community'. I rear my foot back and thrust it at the door. I make a small indent in the door, but the wood is only chipped. I sigh in frustration and try again. My second attempt only made the minimal indent a little larger. I kicked the door – not as hard this time – in irritation, multiple times.

**ERIC'S POV**

I walk up to her and grab her arm gently to make her stop hurting herself.

"Hey, injuring yourself isn't going to help you any. And I know what you're thinking, it's wrong." I speak in an almost sincere tone of voice, which is surprising for me. But the last part of what I just said was entirely false. I did know what she was thinking, I could hear her listening in to Eli and I's conversation, and she was right. We were up to no good, but Eli kept convincing me that it was for the betterment of society. I knew, deep inside, that it was wrong what we're doing.

The factionless never bothered anyone.

**NAT'S POV**

My skin tingled when his dry-skinned fingers wrapped around my arm. I had never felt so wonderful before. Am I really falling for Eric? He hasn't exactly been a gentleman to me, but, reality is, not every girl gets that fairy tale guy that treats her with respect and equality. And that angered me. I wanted that guy who would act like I was the only girl in the world worth looking at. But, how could I blame them? I've never had supermodel looks.

Amazingly, I believed every single word that came out of Eric's mouth when he spoke. I don't know why, but I wanted – needed – to trust him. To know that he was doing something good for once, revamping his personality was a good feeling.

"Then what is my role in this? Why did you kidnap me?" I ask, more calm now.

"We heard the factionless are going to call war on the factions, and we need to be prepared when they attack, which could be any day now."

"So, how is 'prepared' defined in this situation?" I ask, I know that I'm believing that he's doing something beneficial, but I need to know what I'm getting myself into.

"Dauntless is building an army." Eric spits out quickly, as if he thought that I wouldn't help him because of that, well I was. I nod, conceding.

"Ok, I'll join this 'army'." I used air quotes when I said army.

** A/N: Yay! I hope I did a good job. Please review and tell me how I did. And please check out my story Born Apart. This probably would've been uploaded a LOT SOONER. BUT SOMEONE *cough* JELLYFISH *cough* FORGOT HER LAPTOP CHARGER AT HER DAD'S HOUSE. SO IT PROBABLY COULD'VE BEEN UPLOADED LIKE A WEEK EARLIER. MAKE SURE TO YELL AT HER.**

**Oatbag.**

**I get my oatbag now.**

**Oatbag time for me.**

***TheMuffinGirl31***


	8. Read Plz

I'm so sorry to anyone's eyes that read this, I've been rereading it, and I am so disgusted with it, I want to burn my laptop. OH DEAR LORD I CAN'T EVEN READ THIS OMG I NEED TO BURN IT NOW OMG SO MANY TYPO'S HOW CAN ANYONE LIKE THIS PIECE OF CRAP, SORRY. OATBAGS WAS PROBABLY THE BEST FREAKING CHAPTER, CUZ I DIDN'T WRITE IT, BUT LIKE, IDKKKKKKK I GIVE UP AND THEMUFFINGIRL ISN'T FREAKING WRITING OMG, GIRL, FREAKING WRITE THE CHAPTER BEFORE I DIE AND TAKE THIS GOD-AWFUL THING OFF OF FANFICTION.

I'M REWRITING IT I PROMISE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I'LL HAVE IT UP EVENTUALLY.


End file.
